Take Me or Leave Me
Take Me or Leave Me ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Das Comeback der Teufelin, und wird von Mercedes und Rachel gesungen. Sie singen dieses Lied in einem Diva-Wettkampf, nachdem Sue sie gegeneinander aufgehetzt hat, indem sie behauptete, die jeweils andere hätte etwas Verletzendes hinter dem Rücken der anderen gesagt. Am Anfang des Songs sind sie immer noch wütend aufeinander und zeigen das auch, aber dann kommen sie sich näher und lachen und umarmen sich, was zeigt, dass sie sich gegenseitig verzeihen und wieder Freunde sind. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Rent, welches seine Uraufführung 1996 hatte. Charts Lyrics Mercedes (Rachel): Yeah (Yeah-hey) Oohhh (Ooh-hoo) Ohhh Rachel: Every single day I walk down the street I hear people say, “Baby’s so sweet” Ever since puberty Everybody stares at me Boys, girls I can’t help it baby So be kind and don’t lose your mind Just remember That I’m your baby Mercedes: Take me for what I am Who I was meant to be Rachel: And if you give a damn Beide: Take me baby or leave me Rachel: Take me baby or leave me Mercedes: A tiger in a cage Can never see the sun This diva needs her stage Baby, let’s have fun! You are the one I choose Folks would kill to fill your shoes You love the limelight too, now baby So be mine and don’t waste my time Cryin’, “Oh Honeybear are you still my, my, my baby?” Rachel: Take me for what I am Mercedes: Who I was meant to be Beide: And if you give a damn Mercedes: Take me baby or leave me No way, can I be what I’m not Rachel: But hey, don’t you want your girl hot? Mercedes: Don’t fight, don’t lose your head Rachel: ‘Cause every night, who’s in your bed? Beide: Who? Mercedes: Who’s in your bed? Rachel: Kiss, pookie Beide: That’s it! (Rachel: The straw that breaks my back) I quit! (Mercedes: Unless you take it back) Women, (Rachel: What is it about them?) Can’t live with them or without them! Take me for what I am Mercedes: Who I was meant to be Rachel: Who I was meant to be And if you give a damn Mercedes: And if you give a damn ya better Take me baby or leave me Rachel: Oh, take me baby or leave me Beide: Take me baby! Or leave me! Guess I’m leaving I’m gone! Trivia *Ein großer Unterschied zum Original ist, dass Joannes Solo aus der Episode geschnitten wurde und sich Mercedes und Rachel Maureens Part am Anfang teilen. Gegen Ende des Songs übernimmt Mercedes Joannes Part, der mit "Who I was meant to be" beginnt. *Rachel singt Maureens Part. Diese wird in der Broadway- und Filmversion von Rent von Idina Menzel gespielt, die wiederum in Glee Rachels Mutter, Shelby Corcoran, spielt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones